Only Love You
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Kakak, memang ini terdengar cukup aneh. Memang ini terlarang diantara kita, namun Ling akan tetap menjaga hal ini. Yang Ling maksud itu adalah... / bad summary / summary gak cocok sama isinya / sequel of 'Love in Winter / RnR please! / Don't be a silent reader XD


Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sekitar berusia dua puluh tahun berdiri di depan teras, menatap ke arah luar. Perawakannya gagah, tubuhnya berotot, terkesan lebih berwibawa, membuatnya tampak seperti pendekar sejati.

"Kakakkkkk!"

Surai putih hitamnya bergerak perlahan akibat diterpa angin. Mendengar suara itu, kepala laki-laki itu langsung menoleh, mendapati gadis bersurai hitam yang memiliki tinggi dibawahnya. Penampilan gadis itu sangat cantik hari ini! Sempat membuat laki-laki ini tercengang dan membuat rasa yang begitu aneh terpatri di hatinya. Agh! Apa-apaan ini?!

"Ada apa Ling?" tanya laki-laki itu lembut.

"Ling tahu kakak masih memikirkan kak Tianyi, tapi... dia sudah bahagia di atas sana! Kakak harus merelakan kepergiannya." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Ling oleh laki-laki tadi.

Mulut laki-laki itu membentuk sebuah kurva tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Adiknya begitu manis! Astaga Tian! Dia pun tidak menyadari bisa memiliki adik semanis dan seimut Ling.

"Kakak masih mencintai kak Tianyi ya?" tanya Ling begitu polos.

Laki-laki itu menatap ke atas langit, "Untuk apa aku mencintai gadis yang sudah menyukai orang lain? Bukankah itu namanya merampas kebahagiaan orang lain?"

Ling hanya diam sambil memainkan jari-jari kecilnya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa di lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah bertanya begitu.

"Ling... kau kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Ling langsung mengangkat kepalnya, "Ah, Ling tidak apa-apa, kak Longya!"

Laki-laki itu—Yuezheng Longya—tersenyum lebar, "Kau mencintai Zhiyu Moke itu ya?"

Wajah Ling bagaikan terciprat air panas, bedanya ia tidak merasa sakit, malah ia malu! "E-Err... i-itu tidak mungkin." ujarnya perlahan namun pasti, dengan keraguan di setiap ucapannya.

"Jangan bohongi kakakmu sendiri, Ling..." desah Longya pelan.

"Ling tidak mau mengambil kebahagiaan sahabat Ling sendiri. Lagipula mereka sudah bahagia di atas sana..." lirih Ling pelan.

"Namun kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu pada Moke?" sambung Longya semaunya sendiri.

"Tidak lagi, saat Ling tahu Moke tidak akan bisa menerima Ling lagi, walaupun Ling belum pernah menyatakan cinta padanya sih..." jawab Ling, "Kakak... tidak merasa sedih? Kakak juga mencintai Tianyi kan?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus sedih?" tanya Longya, "Kautahu? Asal Tianyi bahagia, aku ikut bahagia. Nah Ling," Longya mengacak-acak rambut hitam adiknya itu, lalu memeluknya seolah takut kehilangan sosok orang yang paling ia cintai—sebagai saudara—itu, "kakak masuk ke kamar dulu ya."

Ling hanya bisa menatap kepergian kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan secara bergantian dengan perlahan, begitu ambigu. Menurutnya kalau kakaknya tidak ada di sisinya membuat ia merasa hampa entah mengapa.

"Tuan Putri," panggil seorang gadis berambut putih, "ini teh Anda."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Yan He." ujar Ling sambil menerima teh itu dengan penuh keanggunan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Yan He itu sambil membungkuk sedikit, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam.

Ling menyesap tehnya perlahan. Memang dirinya yang ingin meminum teh sambil berdiri melihat-lihat luar istana, menghirup udaranya yang masih berbau desa, begitu menyegarkan. Terbayang di benaknya raut wajah kakaknya yang begitu tampan entah kenapa, sukses membuat Ling terkejut dan nyaris menumpahkan tehnya. Kenapa wajah kakaknya bisa terlintas sempurna tiba-tiba di pikirannya?

Agh, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang Yuezheng Longya, yang disembunyikan dengan rapi oleh adik kembarnya, yaitu—

"Kakak... Ling menyukaimu..."

—sebuah perasaan cinta.

_**Story : Only Love You**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Family and Romance**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

"Auch..."

Ling hanya bisa menjerit pelan saat ibu jarinya tertusuk tajamnya ujung jarum ketika ia sedang menjahit baju dingin untuk kakaknya, padahal ia bisa menyuruh pekerja istana untuk melakukannya, namun ia keras kepala ingin mengerjakannya sendiri. Nah sekarang? Setetes darah itu perlahan mengalir di tangannya, membuat pemilik jari itu semakin merintih kesakitan.

"Ling, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ling menolehkan kepalanya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar seiring mengalir darah merah marun segar miliknya di tangan putih kecilnya, mendapati sosok kakaknya—dengan raut wajah—yang begitu khawatir. Baginya, melihat kakaknya saja sudah membuat rasa itu hilang begitu saja bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

"Ah Ling tidak apa-apa kak, cuman luka kecil kok." ujar Ling pelan.

"Berdarah-darah seperti ini kaubilang luka kecil?!" tanya Longya tidak percaya sekaligus khawatir, lalu memegang ibu jari Ling dan menyesapnya tanpa merasa pahit, malah laki-laki ini begitu menikmatinya, seperti teh yang diminum Ling beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ling hanya bisa melihat kakaknya yang menyesap darah bergolongan AB dengan nikmatnya yang membuat dirinya sedikit ragu apa kakaknya ini seorang vampir. Saat itu jugalah muncul semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah imutnya itu.

"Agh sebentar, kakak ambilkan obat dulu ya." ujar Longya lembut nan perhatian sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Ling.

_**Kenapa? Kenapa Ling merasa berbeda ketika dekat dengan kakak? Apa benar Ling...**_ batin Ling ketika menyadari jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Lukamu harus diperban dulu." ujar Longya yang baru datang sambil membawa kain perban dan obat luka.

"Ayah sama Ibu mana? Bibi Feng?" tanya Ling bingung. Dari pagi ia hanya melihat beberapa dayang, pengawal, dan pelayan istana saja. Oh, jangan lupakan Longya, kakaknya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Kerajaan Luo untuk membicarakan bisnis perdagangan tambang. Bibi Feng sedang berbelanja di supermarket untuk mengisi bahan makanan yang mulai menipis." jawab Longya sambil meneteskan obat luka itu pada jari Ling—

"Sakit!"—dan itulah jeritan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Ling saat setetes obat luka itu mengenai bagian kulitnya yang paling menyakitkan untuk saat ini.

"Tahan sedikit ya." ujar Longya lembut sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

_**Apa kakak juga mencintai Ling ya sampai dia sepeduli itu?**_ batin Ling, lalu ia langsung menggeleng pelan, _**Itu kan memang tugas kakak! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! **_makinya pada diri sendiri, dalam hati tentunya.

"Nah sudah!" seru Longya riang setelah membalut jari Ling dengan kain perban.

Ling tahu kakaknya hanya akan bersikap seperti ini padanya, di depan orang lain? Kepribadiannya tegas, keras, wajahnya pun tanpa emosi apapun, seakan kakaknya ini hanya bersikap lembut padanya saja, tapi... mengapa? Apa kakaknya termasuk dalam kategori sister co-apa conteks? Complex? Ah iya! Sister-complex! Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Terima kasih banyak." ujar Ling lembut dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Longya—

"Sama-sama." —tak lupa Longya mengucapkan kata yang menunjukkan bahwa kesopanannya sangat tinggi, seperti kalimat yang pernah ia dengar namun lupa dari siapa 'Kalau ada orang berterima kasih, harus dibalas sama-sama'.

"Kakak..." panggil Ling ragu.

"Ya? Ada apa? Lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Longya masih khawatir.

"Tidak, setidaknya sudah jauh lebih baik." jawab Ling.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar Longya sedikit lega, namun tak melupakan panggilan Ling tadi, "Tadi kaumau tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana pendapat kakak tentang orang yang menyukai saudaranya sendiri?" tanya Ling menghilangkan keraguannya dalam nada bicaranya, meskipun itu dapat dideteksi oleh Longya.

Longya terdiam seribu bahasa. Bingung untuk menjawab apa. Apa maksud adik kecilnya ini bertanya hal ambigu seperti itu?

"Err, pertanyaan Ling aneh ya? Tidak dijawab tidak apa-apa sih..." ujar Ling.

Bisa terdengar dari suara Ling ia begitu kecewa tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, jadi Longya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Menurut kakak sih, cinta antar saudara itu sedikit aneh dan... menjijikkan mungkin?"

Terpatri raut wajah Ling yang sangat kecewa. Berarti otomatis kakaknya akan menolaknya, bahkan presentasenya seratus persen!

Ling menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun, termasuk Longya yang memegang status sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ya! Dia harus mengatakan hal ini segera! Ia tak mau perasaannya terlantar begitu saja tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahuinya... yang berujung akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri!

"Kakak, ada satu hal yang Ling ingin sampaikan, terserah setelah ini kakak mau menganggap Ling sebagai adik lagi atau tidak." ujar Ling dengan nada dingin yang tersirat di ucapannya.

Longya terkejut bukan main. Apa-apaan adik kembarnya ini?! Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?! Hatinya bergejolak tidak tenang, menanti hal yang—sepertinya sebuah pengakuan, menurutnya—dikeluarkan dari mulut Ling.

"Kakak... sebenarnya Ling mencintai kakak, bukan sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai perempuan!"

"Ling..."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Ling langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Longya di ruang keterampilan, yang memang tempat kesukaan Ling dan dibuatkan khusus untuknya dari Ayah tercinta.

Agh, lupakan. Sekarang Longya berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membalas ucapan Ling dengan lemah nan lirih, namun tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya termasuk saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kakak juga mencintaimu Ling... namun maaf, kita hanya bisa saling mencintai sebagai saudara kandung, tapi terima kasih kau sudah mau jujur pada kakak."

Sebenarnya Ling hanya bersembunyi di depan pintu, pertanda ia mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Air matanya menetes perlahan di pelipisnya.

"Ya, Ling tahu..." desah Ling pelan, "namun sampai kapanpun, Ling akan tetap mencintai kakak, meskipun ini terlarang..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Err... agak aneh dan gantung ya? Ini Mikan buatnya pake sistem kebut sesiang(?), jadinya gini #yangnyuruhlubuatsiapa? XD**_

_**Maaf nggak bisa buat happy ending dengan pair LongyaxLing, ngga ada inspirasi dan cinta antara saudara dilarang bukan? Mikan belum berani buat incest atau semacamnya .**_

_**Um, terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca fic gaje Mikan. Mind to review?**_


End file.
